


Reunion

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: 30_Kisses: Yuffie/Riku [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 30_kisses, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Riku/Kairi, POV First Person, Present Tense, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/743502">A Chance Meeting</a>. Quoting Yuffie, Unrequited love sucks. (Riku's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the 26th theme of 30 Kisses, if only I could make you mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I'm only a loser that plays KH, even though I've beaten it, over and over again for fun but still gets stuck in Deep Jungle because I fail. I'm also the loser who beat Sephiroth at level 85. Also beat Kurt Zisa at some random level in the 70s. *smile*
> 
> So I got to the first Riku Neverland scene again and I was thinking what if Riku took Kairi away before all the real badness happened on the pirate ship. This is AU right after that scene and the Monstro incident.

How could he? Sora had completely betrayed him! How could he chose a puppet over his best friend and his... Well, I'm not quite sure what Kairi is to him anymore but she's definitely not worth saving apparently.

I clench my fist as I enter Captain Hook's quarters where Kairi's lifeless body lies, in a deep sleep she may never wake from... I swallow the lump in my throat as I look upon her. Even with her heart gone, she looks so peaceful... I take a deep breath and suddenly some of things Sora had said inside of that whale rang through my head.

" _A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." I say as Sora prepares to fight me and I'm shocked._

" _What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" I ask him angrily._

" _Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora states._

" _Conscience?"_

" _You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"_

I grasp my head in pain and sit beside Kairi's lifeless body. Is he right...? Could I be going about this wrong way...? I feel a twinge and my eyes shoot open. My gaze immediately land on Kairi. She seems different...I put my hand over hers for a moment and she grasps it.

My eyes widen, "Kairi! Are you okay?" I ask in a panic. Her lips turn up in a smile as she sleeps on. Is she trying to tell me something? Maybe Sora **is** right... "Aah..." I hear Kairi sigh in agreement. We can't stay here now...

"Look what I've gotten us into..." I mutter to myself. I think I have enough power to get us out of here but if we end up somewhere the Heartless have too much power, I'm not sure if I would be able to protect us both... And then Maleficent would probably catch on to me before the Heartless kill me.

"Just have to have faith, I guess..." I say to myself as I create a portal. I pick up Kairi bridal style and leave through the portal, not knowing where we may end up.

* * *

"Hey, Squall! He's coming to!" I hear a strangely familiar yet slightly annoying voice say.

"It's Leon." I hear another voice, that I don't recognize, but the name seems familiar...

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I open my eyes to see a familiar face along with the voice.

"You!" I half-yell as I jump back because she was rather close.

Yuffie laughs as I scowl. The man 'Leon' standing beside her doesn't seem very amused either, "Aw, you remember me, Riku! That's great!" She says to me with a wink.

I wince slightly. This is the girl who stole my first kiss, although I'll never admit that out loud... She's just so... Cheerful! How can she be this way with all the Heartless surrounding us?

Yuffie tilts her head, "So I guess you didn't make peace with Sora since he's not with you..." She states the obvious, "I'm also guessing that the girl that was with you was Kairi?"

"Kairi! Where is she?" I look around the room frantically.

Yuffie places a hand on my shoulder, "Chill." She says as she waves her hand like Kairi not being here isn't a big deal. It is!

"She's in the other room with Aerith. She's taking care of her." Leon says and Yuffie pouts.

"Aw, way to ruin my fun, Leon. I was gonna see how long it would take him to freak out." She says with grin and her arms behind her head.

I glare at her and then turn to Leon, "Through that door?" I ask as I point to the door with the elaborate clock above it.

He nods and I run for the door, "Heey!" I hear Yuffie yell after me but I shut the door behind me and locked it. I let out a breath of relief and turned to see a woman dressed in pink with a red ribbon in her hair. I assume this Aerith.

"How is she?" I ask softly as I look towards Kairi's motionless body on the Chinese-styled bed.

"Her vitals are all good. There's nothing wrong with her physically but..." Aerith trailed off.

"Her heart's gone, isn't it?" I state what I already knew.

Aerith nodded, "But for some reason, she did not turn into a Heartless I think it's safe to say that we can find her heart," She says and my face lights up, "with the help of the Keyblade master."

I cringe at the word. I'll have to confront Sora. After what I did, could have done... If I hadn't left, I probably would have fought him... I take in a deep breath, "So where is Sora?" I ask, mostly out of curiosity.

"Last I heard... He was headed for Neverland." She answered as she stood up from the bed.

My eyes widened. We were just there! We only missed Sora by a few days. Good thing we did though, I don't know what would have happened if we would have met under those circumstances.

"Don't worry, he should be back soon. He usually comes back for supplies every once and a while." Aerith states as she goes over to open the door and Yuffie falls to the ground.

"Hehheh..." Yuffie laughs nervously and jumps up to her feet, "So you need to meet up with Sora, huh? That's easy! He'll definitely show up in the First District so let's get going, Riku!"

Suddenly, Yuffie grabs me by the arm and drags me towards the exit, "Hey!" I yell in protest.

"Don't worry about Kairi. She'll be fine with Aerith looking after her and Squall keeping guard." Yuffie states as we leave the Hotel.

I yank my hand away from her, "Is it just me or do you have a tendency to drag people places against their will?" I ask as she turns around at me and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Nah, it's just you." She answered as I followed her into the next district. We didn't even run into any Heartless on our short walk from the Hotel to the First District doors and it seems that the First District is devoid of any Heartless. It's rather surprising, even in a world almost covered in darkness, there's a sanctuary.

"Are you coming or what?" Yuffie hollers from a few feet away. I must have stopped while lost in my thoughts. Not a good thing to do around Yuffie I've figured out because once I've gathered my thoughts she's dragging me again and almost trip on the way into the Accessory Shop.

Yuffie lets go of my hand, "Hey, Cid! What's up, old man?" Yuffie asks the man, Cid, at the counter as she lands on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Cid rolls eyes and ignores the old man comment, "So what are you here for now? Better not steal anything again!"

Yuffie grins, "I gave you a sword back! I had to borrow or Riku would have been without weapon!" She said, pointing to me as she talked.

Cid looks at me, "So you're why ya took my favorite sword and replaced it with this old one!" He says as he passes his thumb across his nose and thumbs towards the sword on the case behind him, "At least ya used to kill those Heartless bastards."

I grin a little and the door opens behind me, "Riku? Riku!" Sora's voice rang out through the small store.

I turn around in time only to have Sora tackle me. This was the last thing I was expecting as we struggled on the floor like we were kids again. He always did this when we were kids and I wouldn't answer him. Once I turned away or let my guard down, he'd attack. He never won any of our wrestling matches, mind you but he did always seem to get his answer.

"Sora!" The duck, I think his name is Donald, I don't really care to remember, "Quit that!"

"Riku, why are you here? Where's Kairi? Where did you go after you left? And why did you leave like that!" Sora demands. Isn't he full of questions... I take a quick glance at Yuffie and she's grinning like a maniac. Great, she's amused by this but I'm not.

I knock Sora off of me, "Maybe if you didn't tackle me, I'd give you some answers." I say as I get up and gain my composure.

The duck, I'm not going to bother with his name, I can tell doesn't like me. He's glaring at me and pulling Sora down to whisper something in his ear. Sora looks angry at what he said, "He's not! He'll have an explanation!" Sora yells at the duck and the duck crosses his arms and looks at me.

"So let's hear it. What's your excuse for kidnapping Pinocchio and trying to steal his heart?" He asks with his weird high pitched voice.

I can feel Yuffie's eyes widen in shock behind me. I sigh, "We can talk about this after we figure out how to restore Kairi's heart." I state. It's the perfect excuse... For now, I can prolong the inevitable.

"Kairi! You found her?" Sora exclaims and I nod, "Where is she?"

"With Aerith and Leon." Yuffie spoke up from behind me, "We can go see her now."

Sora's grin grew, "Yahuk, ain't that great." The dog man, Goofy, says as we all start to head for the Hotel.

"Yeah, great." Donald mutters and continues to mutter something about finding 'the king.'

Once in the Second District, I hear Yuffie gasp, "Oh no! The Hotel is being swarmed with Heartless!" Yuffie exclaims.

"Kairi!" Sora and I exclaim in unison has we head towards the Hotel. He draws his Keyblade and I draw my sword Yuffie had given me months earlier. Together we slash through the Heartless heading into the Hotel.

"This way! She's in the red room!" I exclaim and Sora nods as we head for the room we open the room to we Leon fighting off a bunch of monsters and Aerith shielding Kairi's helpless form.

Sora and I fight through the Heartless and head for Kairi's side. When we both get there, I see Kairi's eyes open, half lidded, "Sora..." She calls out in a hoarse whisper.

I feel a slight twinge of hurt in my heart that it's not my name that she's calling but that's not what matters right now... All that matter right now is saving her, not my thoughts of regret and wishing if I could I only make her mine...

I shake my head of these thoughts and ready for battle. Sora has scooped Kairi into his arms, ready to run her to safety once he can, but hesitant to leave me behind. How could I have ever thought he'd betray me?

"Just get Kairi outta here, Sora!" I exclaim and he nods. He heads out as Leon follows to back him up and Aerith comes along to cast cure spells when they need it.

I'm happy they're safe... I turn to the Heartless and a shuriken whizzes by, effectively destroying a shadow Heartless. I turn to see Yuffie has come to back me up. She give me the thumbs up and I start to slash away at the Heartless.

After only a few minutes, I start find that we'll be overpowered at this rate and that I have to get us out of here. I have to live. Those were my thoughts when I slash through my last Heartless and then a bright light fills the room. I hear a voice. It's not any I recognize but it kept repeating one word.

_Keyblade..._

"Keyblade...?" I ask out loud to find my sword has changed into a gothic sort of Keyblade with a black crown dangling from the keychain.

The Heartless are gone and I turn to check on Yuffie but she's standing there, mouth gaping at me, "Y-you're a Keyblade master too!" She finally exclaims.

I hold up the Keyblade. I like the way it feels in my hands, it just feels right, "I guess so." I answer her.

"'I guess so!' Is that all you have to say?" Yuffie asks angrily as we leave the Hotel for some where safe.

"Yeah, now where did they go? Is there a safe haven they might have brought Kairi that's not in the First District?" I ask because I have feeling that they didn't head back to the First District.

"Uh, yeah. The small house in the Third District. Let's hurry and catch up! I know a short cut!" Yuffie yells as she vaults and makes her way to the rooftops and I'm force to follow.

I cut through any Heartless that dare get in our way as we make our way across the rooftops and through a small door that lead to a balcony over-looking the Third District, "Its right there!" Yuffie exclaims as she jumps down and I follow.

We enter the small house and Sora's the first to greet us, "Riku! Yuffie! You guys are okay!" Sora says happily, with his same old cheesy grin plastered on his face. Some things never change.

"Another Keyblade!" Goofy and Donald exclaim after they see me. Maybe I should have hidden it...

Sora blinks and then notices the Keyblade in my hand, "Whoa!" He jumps back in surprise and lands on his butt. Sora summons his own Keyblade to make sure I didn't take it again like last time we were in Traverse Town.

"B-but, I'm the Keyblade master!" Sora exclaims, boggled by the though that I might also be a Keyblade master.

I shrug, "Well, then maybe there are two Keyblade masters now." I say with a grin, "Wanted the job all for yourself so you could feel special?" I tease and Sora pouts.

"No fair..." Sora mutters as we both put away our Keyblades and then he grins, "But that means we HAVE to stick together now because Donald can't say you can't come with us!"

"What!" Donald exclaims angrily, "Whaddya mean!"

"The king did say to find the key... He never said which one..." Goofy states, actually making a good point.

Donald's mood deflates, "I guess we gotta take him with us." The duck mutters and Sora's face lights up even more, "Don't mean I gotta like it though." He adds bitterly.

"Hear that, Riku? You get to come with us! It'll be so much fun!" Sora Says happily as I clench my fist. He seems to only care about fun... Did he forget Kairi, again?

My eyes glance over to Kairi's still form and Sora's eyes follow mine. The sight causes his face to fall. Well, at least he cares, "Kairi..." He whispers as he makes his way over to the bed where Kairi lays and I follow him.

I turn around and give Yuffie a look. We want to be alone with her. I think she got the message because just then Yuffie ushered everyone else outta the house. I smile a 'thanks' to her and she blows me a kiss and winks in return. That makes me blush a little. I bet that's why she did it too. I think I've given Yuffie a new pastime, 'make Riku uncomfortable.' Oh joy.

I turn back around to see Sora grasp Kairi's hand. For some strange reason, she seems to respond to him... Well, more then she responded to me... "Ya know... Before our island was destroyed..." Sora begins and I listen intently because he sounds so somber that it's almost scary.

"After I saw you, and reached for you when you were being pulled in by the darkness..." He says and I wince, I don't want to think about the darkness anymore, "The Keyblade was what saved me... Then I went to look for Kairi. I went to the Secret Place and I found her! She seemed so weak... She called my name and then the door opened! She was blown away... I tried to catch her but she went right through me...

"It was so strange... Even though she was gone, it felt she hadn't left but I knew I must have been crazy because well, she wasn't there..." Sora rambles and it hits me. Her heart wasn't taken by the Heartless, it was taken by Sora. I doubt he meant to but he has her heart, now I know that they were meant to be...

I swallow hard, "Sora..." My voice sounds a little rough, I hope Sora doesn't notice. He turns around to look at me with a questioning look, "I think I know where Kairi's heart is..."

"Seriously! Where, Riku?" Sora asks and I swallows again.

"Don't you see...? It's been there all along... Kairi's heart rests within you." I state as Sora's eyes widen.

Sora hold a hand over his heart, "Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" He stutters and I nod.

"I think so. It makes sense since you're the only person she's responded so strongly to. She even called out your name." I continue but my heart feels torn. I've really lost her to him... For once, I've lost against Sora but in the most important battle, the battle for Kairi's heart.

"How do I give it back?" Sora asks me desperately wanting to return Kairi's heart to its rightful owner.

"I don't know, Sora..." I state and then a bittersweet smile makes it way onto my lips, "Maybe you have to kiss her, like in the fairytales. First love's true kiss, didn't Kairi always make us listen to a story like that?"

Sora's face blushes profusely, and although the thought of them kissing is like a stab in my heart, I can't help but be amused by Sora's expression, "R-riku! What are you talking a-about!" He stutters and my smile grows. I can't help but tease him now.

"You have her heart don't you? I bet she has yours too! Figuratively speaking, of course. Just kiss her!" I say and I push him towards Kairi. They're lips meet and my heart feels like it has shattered but Kairi's eyes are open and very wide.

Sora jumps up and turns to yell at me, "Riku! What did you do that for!" He yells angrily and I point to the now awake Kairi.

"Sora...? Riku?" She asks in a whisper, "What happened and where are we?"

Sora's too embarrassed to say anything so I guess I'll answer her questions, "We're in Traverse Town... And our world is gone..." I answer slowly, taking in her expression.

She looks down for a moment and then looks up again, "I see..." She says and then smiles, "Well, at least we're still all together."

I smile back to her as Sora finally gets the nerve to re-enter the world of the living, "Uh, Kairi..." He says in a strange voice. I think he wants to be alone with her. I'll take the hint.

"I'm going to tell the other Kairi's alright." I say and I leave the house, leaving them to talk about all the things they need to get through, update her on the situation... I close my eyes and sigh as I close the door behind me. When I reopen my eyes the first face I see is Yuffie's but she's the only one around.

"Kairi's awake." I state.

Yuffie smiles, "That's good but you don't seem too happy." She says and then decides to rephrase what she said, "I mean, something's going on between those two isn't and you're in love with her too, huh?"

My eyes widen, "W-wha? No, you're wrong..." I trailed off, I couldn't think of a plausible excuse, "So what if I am?" I get defensive.

Yuffie grins, "Aw, so cute. Unrequited love sucks." She says and I have a feeling that she knows how I feel, "But it's best to just try to get over it. C'mon! The best way to get over a broken heart is to go to the First District Restaurant and eat ice cream until they close. It'll be fun, c'mon!"

And yet again Yuffie's dragging me places against my will but this time I don't think I mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! About 8 pages all in one shot! Go me! I haven't written anything this long in a while. I made a sequel without even trying! Hehe... I'll probably keep with these themes but school's coming up in 2 days. *cries* Probably means I'll write stuff during Theology class. *remember not to write smut and get caught again, -_-;;* So, if anyone has got any ideas for the 30 themes, I'll take requests.


End file.
